The present invention relates to a screwing device for ultrasound-controlled tightening of screw connections.
Screwing devices of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One such screwing device is disclosed for example in European Patent document 460 920 A1. In the screwing device disclosed in this document a rotary drive shaft is connected in a positively locking manner to a screwing tool via radial pins both in the circumferential direction and in the axial direction. The magnitude of the transmittable torque is limited by the pins, which are subjected to shearing. Furthermore, a simple tool exchange is not possible in the case of the known screwing device.